The Misery of lilly Potter
by pantalaimon
Summary: please dont flame me please dont flame me please dont flame me please don......


Howdy, just a little bit a drivel from me. This popped in to my head quite a while ago now and I thought I might post it to see what you guys think. Please don't flame coz I think I might cry. Sorry for the typos and overall rubbishness of this, enjoy!

Disclaimer: NOTHING IN THIS IS MINE!Well that's it apart from to say pleeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeee review…….

The misery of Lilly Potter

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Lilly potter was miserable. It made absolutely no sense, she was in heaven, supposedly living in eternal bliss and yet she didn't think she'd ever been this unhappy in her, well after life. It wasn't heaven that was bothering her, no heaven was beautiful – lush green valleys, huge mountains covered in mist with thin streams trickling down them to form pools at the bottom filled with brightly coloured fish. Tiny birdswith fantastic plumage roosted in the trees of a thick forestcontaining all manner of creature.

What Lilly found especially good was the fact that all of her friends and family were here to enjoy it with her, the Mckinnons, the Prewitts, her parents and James………all this was lovely but for one thing, Harry.

She missed her son more than anything in the world and the ache she felt for him every day was almost too much to bear. Seeing her and James in such a state of complete longing the older spirits decided to disclose to them a little known piece of information among the others dead as well. 

There was a lake in the middle of the forest that most of the more knowing spirits avoided because they new of the horrors that it could bring to look upon it. It was called the Lake of Reflection and when one looked into it's depths they would be able to see the person they cared most for in the world back on earth.

The spirit leaders had not wanted to tell Lilly and James of this lake but their constant grief of having left their son behind drove them to tell them.

As soon as they heard of this place She and James spent a great deal of time down at the shores of this lake marvelling at being only a foot away from their loved ones but also being unable to touch them, call out to them. Still they spent nearly all of their time there oblivious to the tutts of the other spirits and the pitying expressions they got when at the end of the day they would emerge from the forest looking tired and forlorn.

The two watched as their son grew up in the abusive hands of the Dursleys seething at his treatment. The day he was accepted to Hogwarts they jumped for joy and hugged and kissed and went to join the other spirits feeng that at last their son would be happy. They followed his adventures with the Philosiphers Stone and the Chamber of Secrets weaping and smiling fearcly with joy at what a fine young man Harry was 

They cried for him as in his third year he could hear their dying voices and breathed sighs of relief when Sirius rightfully joined Harrys life once more.

But for all they had followed Harry through his fourth year was undoubtedly the worst for them. They had known what Bartimous Croutch was up to all along for they could see everything that was going on and they had to watch helplessly as he drew their only son to what would inevitably be his death.

On the night of the third task they paced the side of the pool nevously biting their nails and chewing their lips. Lilly cried as Wormtail bound and gagged her son, she put her head in Jameses shoulder and when peter took Harrys blood he let out a low hiss,

"That traitorus scum-bag."

But Lillys thoughts were just for Harry.

"Oh James I so want to see him up close, just to talk to him one time"

Still they watched as the scene unfold until suddenly she felt James jerk with surprise,

"Somethings pulling me," he said with a puzzeled look on his face, "I'm going back!"

Lilly could only stand and gawk as her husbands face faded from view. And then she felt it too. It was as though someone had taken hold of her left ankle with an unescapable grip and was pulling her downwards. She let out her breath in a great whoosh of surprise as the scenery dissovled and was replaced bya light that seemed to be flowing like liquid gold.

There was a small speck of light just infrount of her and as she was pulled towards it it grew larger and larger, just larger to crawl through in fact. And crawl she did.

She landed on the hard ground with a bump. Where was she? She couldn't possibly be……..nah, impossible.

She looked up and saw James standing next to a mininture version of himself, no wait, not himself, Harry!

There he was, his arms shaking madly holding a wand connected to Voldemort. He was staring at Lilly as though she was, well a ghost.

For a moment Lilly stood, unsure of what to do. She wanted to run to him and hug him, tell him that everything would be Okay, how proud he made her and that she had always been with him. Suddenly though she new what she had to do, she had to help him.

She walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his face, 'Hes so beautiful.' She thought to herself. She came to a stop in frount of him, her heart bursting to be so close to him

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only a few moments…but we will give you time…you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts…do you understand Harry?"

"Yes." He gasped back. She didn't understand where those words had come from, what happened to al the love and assurances she had ment to say to him?

But there was no time to linger, harry had just broken the connection and she turned to face Voldemort and bloke her child from view. He tried to swipe at her but she hissed and he shrank back.

Over her shoulder she could see Harry running for dear lifewhile the death eaters all shot curses at him. The scene began to shift and she felt a familiar pull. No! What if Harry was hit? She had to stay to protect him. She tried to run to him but slowly the last of the graveyard vanished and she was back by the shores of the lake with James.

She was lost for words, she had just seen harry and all the things that she had planned on saying to him for such a long time and all the nights that she had spent dreaming of being with him had all been wasted, it was all for nothing, she hadn't said any of it.

She felt Jameses strong arms encircle her and she turned into his warm embrace and began to sob. 


End file.
